Ian Isberto
''Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone ''is a crossover fighting game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Konami, for Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PlayStation Vita. It is also a spin-off game of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Gameplay Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "All-Star Smash Zone" attack against their opponents. For example, Ian Isberto will transform himself into a powerful armor suit as Falcon Trigger, then he flies around and fires off with massive shooting lasers. When fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters, they will do Synergy attacks. For example, Rex Salazar can team up with Ship as he merges with Rex and light his flatulence using his Galvanic Mechomorph suit for a massive attacks. Solo Mode Story Mode: Necronoid Invaders Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone ''features a new story mode titled "Necronoid Invaders". Experience an original cross-over storyline to blow your mind! As the main characters, Ian Isberto and the Cartoon Network heroes, they will battle against an evil alien threat, known as the Necronoid Army, who are led by their leader named Emperor Necronus, that is causing the Cartoon Network villains to join forces and universes to take over for the invasion. Some of the enemy characters appeared in previous Cartoon Network shows, such as the Ice King from ''Adventure Time with Finn & Jake ''and an army of E.V.O.s from ''Generator Rex. Necronoid Invaders ''boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Necronoid Gunner, a soldier with the arm cannon; the Necronoid Flyer, a soldier with wings; and the Necronoid Bomber, a soldier who throws several bombs. Also, to play in '''Co-Op mode', activate all co-op controllers, and then select "co-op" from the Story Mode menu. Then, choose the number of co-op players. You can come back to this menu at any time during your adventure to adjust co-op settings. Plot In the deep space at the Absolution, T.O.M. and SARA are exploring when suddenly, they hear an alert sound. T.O.M. then looks around at the monitor and finds a purple diamond-like pods. SARA analyzes a purple pod, revealing inside of an alien race called the Necronoids. As SARA scans the data of the Necronoids, she indicates that they came from the Necronoid Homeworld which their ultimate goal is to conquer the Cartoon Network Universe at the hands of their evil leader named Emperor Necronus. As the Necronoids invading the Cartoon Network Universe, to T.O.M.'s horror, he finds that the whole world is facing the army of Necronoids which causing the destruction of the universe. She also indicates that one of the Cartoon Network villains are joining forces with Necronus and his army of the Necronoids. T.O.M. realizes that the Necronoids are about to take over the whole universe and he can't let that happen, so he decides to call in the special forces, the Cartoon Network heroes, that will stop Emperor Necronus and his Necronoid army. The game starts off with Gumball and Darwin find something glowing and Gumball says that it's a rock. Darwin doesn't think that and picks it up. The rock lights up and fires a lighting bolt straight into space, and it went calm. On Cybertron, a giant colossal beast rises from a trench in Tiger Pax. Back in Elmore, Gumball and Darwin start freaking out, until Circe walks up and addresses them as "Nitwits", asking them what they were freaking out about this time. They told her about the rock and Circe suggests that she should take it, telling them that she'll take it to the authorities. The Wattersons give it to her and they say bye to her. By the time Rex shown up, they tell him that they gave the rock to Circe saying she'll take it to the authorities. But when Rex says she would never go near Providence, Gumball says that she would-- and stops there and turns to Darwin and says " Clever girl. " As V.V. Argost escapes, the heroes travel to Elmore Junior High in the Gumball Universe and find Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson. As they're fighting their way through hallway, library, and cafeteria, they find and fight against Necron Bobert (who is also corrupted by the Necronoids) at the gymnasium. After they defeated Necron Bobert and returned him back to normal, Bobert founds the Blue Crystal, the fifth piece of the Rainbow Crystals, and gives the crystal to the heroes for freeing him from the Necronoid corruption. With the Blue Crystal collected, T.O.M. states that all that's left is to find the last piece of the Rainbow Crystals, the Red Crystal. They returned to the Absolution with the Blue Crystal, but suddenly, the Necronoid Munchers appeared and they're gotta eat them all. The group made it to the Absolution, except for Gumball and Darwin until the two of them barely made it, thanks to Rex Salazar's Blast Caster that saved Gumball and Darwin's life. Bosses * Arcade Mode Play through each character's unique story line! Continue to climb the ladder as you battle enemy after until you reach the top. Event Mode Event Mode is a special challenge that were first introduced as a set of 50 single player tasks in Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone. Each event puts the player into a scenario with special conditions and a certain objective. The player must complete the objective in order to complete the events, and the game records the completion and "score" of each event. Training Mode Practice with your favorite characters and choose the AI behavior. Also, Training mode allows the player to spawn any items and assist characters, change gameplay speed, and alter the number of computer players on screen without ever having to leave the match. Boss Rush Mode The goal of Boss Rush Mode is to defeat every boss in the game with a single life, or four characters in Co-Op mode. When you begin Boss Rush Mode, you must climb the ladder as you battle against one of eleven bosses after until you reach Emperor Necronus which always occurs last. Each boss has their own stamina bar as one would normally fight them in Necronoid Invaders. Boss Rush Mode is unlocked after the player completes the Story Mode. Battle Mode In addition to the multiplayer mode, Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone ''features other multiplayer modes and options in Battle mode. '''Standard Mode -' The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with standard rules in one of 40 different battle arenas. Custom Mode -''' You will customize time, lives, items, and assist characters to create unique battles. 'Stamina Mode -' The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with "life bars" which must be depleted to defeat characters. Once a character reaches 0HP or are KO'd, they are out of the game. When the character reaches 0HP, the character flashes red. 'Coin Mode -' Gold coins are worth ten, silver coins are worth five, and bronze coins are worth one. Whenever a player gets KO'd, other human or CPU opponents loses half of their coins. The player with the most coins when time runs out wins. 'Drones Mode -' The players must compete against up to 3 CPU's or friends while fighting off wave after wave of drones. 'Tournament Mode -' The players battle against each other in turns. Several options can be chosen for tournaments, including: *The number of competitors in a tournament *The number of computers and humans in a tournament *How many players fight in each tournament match *How stages are selected *The CPU level of computer players *Individual custom rules for matches 'AI Difficulty - '''You will choose how difficult the CPU opponents are. Vault '''Records -' Displays the fastest victory times for each completed stage from all 13 levels of Story Mode. 'Stats -' Displays both Story and Battle Mode results on the selected Profile. 'Movies -' Replay the movies that have been unlocked through Story Mode. 'Bios -' View character models as well as a detailed description about each character. Store Earn points for defeating opponents, picking up Power cubes, and finishing story mode levels quickly. Spend your points here. 'Level -' New levels to use in Battle Mode. 'Costume -' Alternate costumes for all 36 characters. 'Characters -' 9 brand new characters to use in any model. 'TV Clips -' Watch 40 different clips from your favorite Cartoon Network shows, including Johnny Test, Sailor Moon, and Young Justice. Characters The playable characters who will appear from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''are the ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien characters: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Vilgax. The first third-party playable characters who appear in Ian Isberto & Cartoon Network All-Stars Smash Zone are Johnny Test, Dukey, Bling-Bling Boy, Superboy, and Sailor Moon. The glitch character that appeared in this game is Jade Isberto Playable Characters Non-playable Characters Voice Cast *George Lowe as The Announcer / Narrator *Jason Harris as Ian Isberto, Jade Isberto *Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Steven Jay Blum as T.O.M., Vilgax *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Matt Hill as Ed *Wally Kurth as Agent Six *John DiMaggio as Bobo Haha, Jake, Octagon Vreedle *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test, Dark Vegan, Fang *Trevor Devall as Dukey *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Andrew Francis as Eddy *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Ogie Banks as Zak Saturday *Bumper Robinson as Doc Saturday *Vanessa Marshall as Drew Saturday *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Nolan North as Superboy *Stephanie Sheh as Sailor Moon *Tom Kenny as The Ice King *Troy Baker as Van Kleiss, Biowulf *Corey Burton as V.V. Argost, Van Rook *Justin Cook as Zcorpion *Lee Tockar as Bling-Bling Boy *Marty Grabstein as Courage *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy *Will Friedle as Doyle Blackwell *Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo, Monroe *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Kath Soucie as Ray Ray Lee *MacInTalk as Robot Jones *Khary Payton as Aqualad *Kerry Shale as Bobert *Bill Mondy as The Brain Freezer *Kari Wahlgren as Charmcaster *Tara Sands as Circe *Frank Welker as Swine *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker *Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Paul Schoeffler as Le Quack *Fred Tatasciore as Munya *Greg Ellis as Nubiz *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow *Peter Kelamis as Rolf *Amanda C. Miller as Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh as Sailor Venus *Sandy Fox as Sailor Mini Moon *Dana Swanson as SARA *Vyvan Pham as Ship *Mark Hamill as Skips *Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test *Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test *Dan Russell as Tina Rex *Robbie Daymond as Tuxedo Mask *Rob Paulsen as Rhomboid Vreedle Gallery Playable Characters ' Ian Isberto.jpg|Ian Isberto Rex Salazar.png|Rex Salazar Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson.jpg|Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin.jpg|Kevin Levin T.O.M..jpg|T.O.M. Mordecai and Rigby.jpg|Mordecai and Rigby Ed.jpg|Ed Agent Six.png|Agent Six Bobo Haha.jpg|Bobo Haha Johnny Test.jpg|Johnny Test Dukey.png|Dukey Juniper Lee.jpg|Juniper Lee Edd.jpg|Edd Eddy.jpg|Eddy Finn and Jake.png|Finn and Jake Zak Saturday.jpg|Zak Saturday Doc Saturday.jpg|Doc Saturday Drew Saturday.jpg|Drew Saturday Gumball and Darwin.png|Gumball and Darwin Superboy.jpg|Superboy Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Ice King.jpg|Ice King Van Kleiss.png|Van Kleiss Vilgax.jpg|Vilgax V.V. Argost.jpg|V.V. Argost Zcorpion.JPG|Zcorpion Biowulf.jpg|Biowulf Bling-Bling Boy.jpg|Bling-Bling Boy Courage.jpg|Courage Cow and Chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken Doyle Blackwell.jpg|Doyle Blackwell Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo Marceline.png|Marceline Ray Ray and Monroe.jpg|Ray Ray and Monroe Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones Jade Isberto (SMUS3TOQ).jpg|Jade Isberto ' Assist Characters Aqualad.jpg|'''Aqualad Ship.png|'Ship' Sailor Jupiter.jpg|'Sailor Jupiter' Sailor Venus.jpg|'Sailor Venus' Skips.JPG|'Skips' Dark Vegan.png|'Dark Vegan' Lumpy Space Princess.png|'Lumpy Space Princess' Tuxedo Mask.jpg|'Tuxedo Mask' Van Rook.JPG|'Van Rook' Peppermint Butler.jpg|'Peppermint Butler' The Red Guy.jpg|'The Red Guy' Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|'Sailor Mini Moon' Susan And Mary Test.jpg|'Susan and Mary Tes't Red Arrow.jpg|'Red Arrow' Nubiz.jpg|'Nubiz' Rolf and Victor.JPG|'Rolf and Victor' Fang and Swine.JPG|'Fang and Swine' Charmcaster.png|'Charmcaster' Brain Freezer.png|'Brain Freezer' Chicken from Outer Space.jpg|'Chicken from Outer Space' Le Quack.png|'Le Quack' The Vreedle Brothers.png|'The Vreedle Brothers' Munya.jpg|'Munya' The Kanker Sisters.jpg|'The Kanker Sisters' Tina Rex.PNG|'Tina Rex' Bobert.png|'Bobert' Circe.jpg|'Circe' Lady Rainicorn.JPG|'Lady Rainicorn' Category:Spin-off Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Toei Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Fighting video game Category:Action/Adventure Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS Vita Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Wii Category:Xbox 360 Category:Viz Media Category:I-Frog Entertainment Category:Wii U Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Anime